<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weight of the Fallen by Lachesissora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103736">The Weight of the Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora'>Lachesissora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Post DMC3, Writing practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Dante, raising the temen-ni-gru to obtain Sparda's power was a foolish act.</p><p>But for Vergil, it was everything that he needed to do in order to be strong and keep his loved ones safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weight of the Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vergil Battle theme 3 gave me a lot of feels whenever I listen to the track. It's a goddamn the best OST for a boss fight but it managed to make me feel sad at the relationship between the twins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trap in the demon world. I'm staying… This place was our father's home.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You have a life out there, little brother. You deserve to live. So don't make that face!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vergil!”</p><p> </p><p>Dante ran forward, hand reaching out to Vergil as his brother jumped to hell.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t be a fool, Dante! I'm not worth it!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vergil drew Yamato out, slicing the outstretched palm of his brother. Blood dripped, and Dante stared in horror as Vergil descended further into the underworld.</p><p> </p><p>It’s odd. Vergil didn’t understand why Dante looked so devastated and betrayed by his action. Wasn’t Dante hated him for basically existing? Shouldn’t he not be offering his hand to him and instead escape this place quickly? What a fool. There’s no point saving him. He had no place in the human world. He had discarded his humanity long ago as humanity was and always would be a weakness that hindered him to be powerful. Vergil couldn’t stay there and remain weak. How dare Dante tried to force him back to humanity, to his weakness? </p><p> </p><p>How dare Dante tried to save him when it was his job to do the saving because he is the elder son of sparda, the older brother of his twin! </p><p> </p><p>It was his job to keep his remaining family safe, not Dante.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So, stop looking at me like that. I don’t deserve your humanity.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mother’s humanity. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Cold droplet of water touched his open palm. The wound had closed shut but his glove was torn. Dante stared at his palm. The wound was healed but he could still feel the prickling pain to his bone. </p><p> </p><p>Dante didn’t understand his brother. Why was he so obsessed with obtaining power? Why must his brother decided to stay in hell instead of being here, together with him regardless of how broken they are? Why must Vergil left him again? Shouldn’t family stick together? They had been separated long enough and Dante admitted that they never see things eye in eye with one another. But, Dante couldn’t deny the thrill of them teaming up together, how unstoppable they had become in that short team up against Arkham. It was then Dante realised that they were meant to be together, not seperated. But why Vergil couldn’t realise this? </p><p> </p><p>Why must he insisted on them to stay further apart?</p><p> </p><p>As the tower crumbled and demons exterminated, Dante couldn’t stop wishing that his brother would be okay in the underworld and that maybe, if the world was ever in their favour, that they could meet again and be together.</p><p> </p><p>As a family should be.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His body still ached from the wounds he got from his last fight. The healing was surprisingly, excruciatingly slower than it should be. Vergil hissed at the pain, at his ego shattered from his defeat. He gritted his teeth, anger flooded within him like the damn place he was currently at. He had no time for weaknesses, no time to stand down. The enemy was right in front of him. His blood boiled from even sensing his enemy’s presence, at the thought of all the blood that had spilled, the sacrifices he had to make, the important things he had to abandon, the love he had to forgo. </p><p> </p><p>Mundus.</p><p> </p><p>Vergil spat the Prince of Darkness’ name. It tasted like bile, bitter and full of disgust. Vergil's grip on the Yamato tightened that it made his knuckles went white. He was surprised that Mundus finally showed up after years of hiding and sending out minions to hunt him, causing him to constantly live on the run and endangering people that he loved. </p><p> </p><p>He smirked to himself, ignoring his still wounded body pleading for him to rest. Rest? In the realm where Mundus roamed free? Was his body trying to mock his strength and ability? The wound that Dante inflicted was deep and still healing but that wouldn’t deter him from facing the Prince of Darkness. All of the running, the hidings, of him trying to build his strength and power, all of it for the purpose of this exact moment: For him to slay Mundus. Vergil had no time to rest. It’s now or nothing.</p><p> </p><p>He unsheathed Yamato out of her scabbard. All of his nightmares would finally come to an end. At this point, his pain was already numb from his anger and determination alone. </p><p> </p><p>“It'll be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness.” Vergil’s smirk didn’t falter as his eyes bored into the three red orbs in the sky. “If my father did it... I should be able to do it too!”</p><p> </p><p>Vergil threw away Yamato’s scabbard as he charged himself to face Mundus. The suffering and the tragedy that befallen him and his family must end now. He needed to protect them. It was his responsibility as the eldest son of Sparda, from the beginning until the end. He won't fail again. Never again. </p><p> </p><p>Even if it meant for him to sacrifice himself.</p><p> </p><p>He will keep them safe and he will die protecting them. </p><p> </p><p>Such was a burden for the older son of Sparda. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've read somewhere on Tumblr that Vergil act of throwing away the scabbard can be interpreted as Vergil knowing that he would die in his fight with Mundus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>